DE MAUVAISE FOI
by Eliana34
Summary: J'avais toujours comparé les Malfoy à une épine dans mon pied...jamais je n'avais pensé à me réincarner comme l'un d'entre eux.


DE MAUVAISE FOI

De : **Eliana34**

_Inspiration:__ In Bad Faith _

_De:__ Slayer Anderson_

.

**CHAPITRE 1**

.

_**POV Héléna**_

« Mourir c'est comme s'endormir…mais en plus facile… »

Comme tu avais raison mon cher parrain…rien n'est plus facile que de mourir. Seulement pour moi, cela ne représente pas ma véritable fin mais seulement ma transition à d'autres mondes, si semblable et pourtant à chaque fois si différent.

Combien de vie ai-je vécu ? Combien de fois suis-je mort ? J'ai arrêté de compter. Quel importance de toute façon…le cycle est comme une cercle, il n'a aucune limite…il n'y a que le recommencement.

Je dois dire que quand j'avais pris possession des trois reliques de la mort, je n'y avais pas fais attention. J'avais reçu la cape à mon onzième anniversaire, pour moi, elle était plus l'héritage de mon père que de la grande faucheuse. La pierre de résurrection, je ne l'avais eu que pendant un petit moment dans ma main…juste le temps de traverser la forêt interdite et puis je l'avais abandonné pour qu'elle soit à jamais perdu parmi ce lieu. Quand à la baguette, je ne l'avais obtenu qu'à la fin du combat et m'en été débarrassé tout aussi rapidement. Jamais je n'avais tenu les reliques en même temps mais il faut croire que cela avait été suffisant…

Pour être honnête, je ne peux pas dire que ce que je vivais été une malédiction. Oui, je me réincarne sans cesse et oui renaître est un enfer mais dans mon malheur, je peux dire que j'aimais revivre, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et voir les différences qu'il y a dans chaque monde.

A chaque fois que je revenais à la vie, je devenais quelqu'un d'autre. Les souvenirs de mes anciennes existences étaient toujours présents mais les sentiments liés à eux n'existaient plus. Je pense sincèrement que sans cela, je serai devenu fou il y a longtemps…revoir les gens que j'aimais, plus jeune ou plus vieux qui ne souvenaient pas de moi, m'aurai sûrement cassé. Devoir tout recommencé encore et encore…mais heureusement grâce à cette déconnexion que j'avais avec mon passé, je pouvais apprécier de les revoir, pour eux et non pas pour ceux qu'ils étaient dans une autre vie et ainsi embrasser la nouvelle personne que je devenais.

Je crois que le plus troublant dans ma situation n'était pas vraiment de renaître mais plutôt de devenir un autre être. Depuis ma première vie, je n'avais plus jamais porté le nom d'Harry James Potter.

Liliane Evenporte, Christopher Bones, Orion Lestrange… j'avais eu tellement de noms différents…j'étais devenu tellement de personnes différentes et j'avais connu à peu près toute les situations que l'on puisse vivres. Pur-sang, demi-sang, né-de-moldu, demi-race, fille, garçon… Oui il était vraiment une chance que mes anciennes vies étaient atténuées où j'aurai sûrement fais une crise d'identité sévère.

La transition entre ma mort et ma réincarnation à toujours était extrêmement rapide. A peine je prends mon dernier souffle que je passe directement dans un lieu chaud, douillé ou respirer est inutile. C'est juste…un endroit ou on se sent en sécurité et ou si on écoute attentivement on peu entendre venant de loin des sons étouffés.

C'est vraiment une sensation indescriptible qui se sent si bien que même si l'on passe beaucoup de temps à dormir, le corps étant faible et besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, cela importe peu. Je n'ai jamais su à quel moment je rentrai dans mon nouvel organe, tout ce que je sais c'est que sans moi, il serait mort à la naissance...mais il y avait des instants ou j'avais l'impression d'être resté longtemps et d'autre ou à peine arrivé je naissais.

Dans cette réincarnation là, je pense que je suis apparu très tôt parce qu'au début mes bras étaient tellement minuscules que je ne pouvais même pas faire mes mains se toucher. Je ne me souviens jamais de grand-chose quand je suis dans le ventre de ma nouvelle maman, mon cerveau étant s'en doute trop petit pour s'en souvenir mais pour elle, je me rappelle très clairement avoir pensé que ma futur mère devait beaucoup m'aimer parce qu'elle faisait toujours en sorte que j'étais confortable même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Il suffisait que je bouge un peu de désagrément et hop elle se déplaçait.

Je naquis le 29 juillet 1981 et était désormais connu comme Héléna Galactea Malfoy, fille de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et la petite sœur de Draco Abraxus Malfoy.

J'étais devenu, pour le dire clairement, l'héritière d'une fière et longue lignée de l'idéologie sang-pur. Si j'avais gardé mes anciens sentiments pour cette famille, j'aurai sûrement fait une crise de colère après avoir sortit un hurlement de terreur digne des plus grands films d'épouvantes. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, j'étais seulement heureuse de rencontrer mes nouveaux parents.

Honnêtement, le moment où j'avais compris qui était mes géniteurs, la seule peur que j'eus, fut d'être coincé avec un prénom horrible qui serait tous aussi monstrueux que Draco mais merci merlin, j'avais héritée le nom de la meilleur amie de ma mère, morte pendant la guerre.

Héléna, était vraiment un nom très jolie et près d'impossible à trouver un surnom ridicule, comme « Dray-Dray » qui j'avais juré, allait venir hanter mon frère aîné dans un lieu public, avec beaucoup de témoins et de la manière la plus dommageable possible, s'il devenait un insupportable gamin arrogant.

Mon premier souvenir réel après ma renaissance, avait été celui de ma maman qui me tenait dans ses bras en me chantant une berceuse. Ce souvenir était d'autant plus fort que les autres car il avait eut lieu peu après que mes yeux était assez développés pour que je puisse voir ce qui m'entourait et mes oreilles assez fonctionnelles pour entendre correctement..

Il était vraiment très étrange que dans la plupart de mes vies les Malfoy ont été pour le dire poliment, une épine dans mon pied que j'aurais avec joie vu six pieds sous terre. Mais, il était impossible pour moi de les identifier à leurs autres, sans les sentiments négatives que j'avais ressenti parce que, ici et maintenant, ils me nourrissaient, me lavaient, me changeaient…ils m'aimaient tout simplement...pour résumer, j'étais vraiment un bébé heureux.

J'avais beau avoir des milliers de souvenirs, les instincts de nourrisson, sont toujours très fort et pendant ces périodes de mes vies qui pouvaient durer souvent jusqu'à quatre mois, je les laissais prendre le dessus même si à cause de cela, je n'avais presque aucun contrôle sur mon corps.

Un jour, je demanderai à mes parents ce qu'ils pensaient de moi, compte tenu de leurs expériences avec mon frère aîné.

Ah, oui…Draco, comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

Draco était un an de plus que moi et était déjà un enfant collant et capricieux. A cet égard, au moins, j'étais probablement un soulagement pour mes géniteurs car comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'étais un bébé vraiment très heureux, je ne pleurai que quand j'avais un problème comme la faim ou le besoin d'un changement. Mais pour mon grand frère, il était très facile de voir chez lui le début de l'égoïsme et l'arrogance, au vu de son comportement geignard mais je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à ma mère.

Compte tenu de l'aspect tourmenté et paniqué que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux, les extrémités légèrement effilochés de ses cheveux normalement impeccables, et les tics nerveux qu'elle avait d'ordinaire l'habitude de supprimée, il était facile de voir que Narcissa faisait seulement la même erreur que beaucoup de jeune femme avant elle.

Cela n'était pas les actions d'une personne voulant volontairement déformé la réalité et la capacité d'un enfant à interagir avec les autres. C'était seulement qu'elle avait la croyance erronée que si nous pleurions, et peu importe la raison, qu'elle était une mauvaise maman. A cause de cela, elle ne supportait pas de nous voir en larmes et dès les premier signe de détresse, elle planait sur nous comme une mère poule trop protectrice.

Oui, dans ces souvenirs ma mère était l'image même de la maléfique matrone d'une ancienne et noble maison. Ces scènes sont encore et toujours une grande source d'amusement pour moi, car jamais je n'aurai pu l'aient avoir imaginé. J'avais toujours cru que les familles de sang-pur laissaient leurs enfants à une nourrice ou un elfe de maison éduqué pour cela mais non, ont été toujours avec maman.

Je me souviens qu'elle faisait souvent léviter divers jouets colorés autours de nous, ce qui m'envoyait souvent dans des crises de rires joyeux que seuls les bébés peuvent faire. C'était d'ailleurs, dans un de ces moments là, que j'eus une mini crise de panique…_et si j'étais une cracmol ?_

Je sais, c'était irrationnel et stupide, mais le manoir Malfoy était tellement imprégné de magie, que je n'arrivai pas à ressentir la mienne. De plus, il avait était prouvé dans un ancien monde que les familles avec une consanguinité élevé produisaient des enfants avec ce qui était appelé « la maladie de l'œuf ».

Oui, je sais c'est un nom complètement ringard mais il représente vraiment ce qu'elle est. En effet dans ce qui était ma quarantième vies, je m'était réincarné dans un futur vraiment très avancé où de grande découverte primordiale dans le monde sorcier avait était mise au grand jour.

Ainsi, j'avais appris que la magie d'un enfant qui ressemblait à une petite boule de lumière avec des millier de petite antennes lumineuse, était un mélange combiné de celle des géniteurs qui en cas de trop grande ressemblance, avait beaucoup de chance de se recroquevillé sur elle même sans pouvoir grandir et s'épanouir, donnant ainsi l'impossibilité de l'utiliser.

Sachant parfaitement que le traitement requis pour cela n'existai pas encore ici, il était donc tout à fait normal que j'oublie un peu le bon sens car...que ferai une famille de sang-pur extrêmement fière de leur patrimoine avec à un gamin cracmol.

C'était cette rafale de terreur intense qui me fit au tendre âge de trois mois et vingt-sept jours, exploser toutes les fenêtres de l'aile ouest de Manoir Malfoy vers l'extérieur. Mère, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire était extatique, sans le vouloir, j'avais démontré que j'étais magiquement puissante.

Entre ma peur, ma surprise et ma crise de larme pas tout à fait volontaire de ma part, il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour me rendre compte que j'étais responsable que ce que mes parents avait affectueusement nommé « la micro-catastrophe ».

Comme un nouveau-né, je roucoulés, et babillé des sons qui ne pourront jamais ce faire passer pour un langage mais...allez parler sans dents et quand votre langue refuse de coopérer et vous comprendrez que non, je n'ai jamais eu honte. Après tout j'étais un bébé et ne ressentais pas le besoin d'être un mini adulte.

Pour ceux qui sont curieux, dans les premières années de ma vie, Lucius était une figure de père lointaine que je ne voyais que pendant les repas ou les quelques rares fois où c'était lui qui me mettait au lit la nuit.

Je ne doute pas que beaucoup de personne le décrirait comme un être froid, arrogant et au-delà des émotions et des sensibilités humaines et je pourrais avoir le décrire comme cela, si je n'avais pas vu que oui, il nous aimé mais pour le dire crûment, il était un peu un handicapé émotionnel. Il n'avait aucune idée comment faire transmettre ses sentiments autres que par un regard fier ou une touche à l'épaule pour montrer son amour.

C'est dans ces cas là, que je pensais être heureuse de ne pas connaître mes grands parents. Pour une personne d'être si…si…froide. Il ne m'étonnerait pas que mon grand-père était un homme monstrueux qui avait voulu faire devenir son fils tout comme lui, peu importe le prix.

Mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer la joie de ma maman quand père prenait le temps de venir dans la pépinière avec nous. Il s'asseyait sur le seul grand fauteuil de la pièce et nous regardait jouer le visage détendu. Si mère était heureuse de le voir alors c'est qu'il devait être autre chose qu'un bloc de glace.

C'était un de ces jours là, que j'avais profité que Narcissa était occupée avec Draco pour faire une tentative maladroite avec mes minuscules doigts vers sa baguette qui dépassé un peu de sa poche.

« Maintenant, maintenant Héléna, ce n'est pas pour toi. C'est la baguette de ta maman, tu auras la tienne plus tard ».

La voix de mon père alors qu'il me portait pour m'installer sur ses genoux était douce, profonde et apaisante. Normalement, quand un enfant se voyait refusait ce qu'il convoitait, il ferait probablement une colère mais moi j'étais seulement contente d'être avec mon papa sur le grand fauteuil pour les adultes surtout quand il sortit un livre avec de belle image. Ce moment de plaisir enfantin fut vite rompu quand mon chère frère nous vit et fit un caprice de tous les diables.

Je crois que c'était à ce moment même, quand je vis ma mère tentait de calmer la petite nuisance blonde que j'avais décidé que oui, ma famille n'était pas parfaite mais elle était la mienne et personne ne pourrait leur faire du mal…ils étaient les miens.

.

((((o))))

.

Quand nous étions de jeunes enfants, mon frère et moi ne jouions jamais ensembles.

Draco était un enfant turbulent, alors que j'étais plutôt calme et recroquevillé dans un coin avec un livre magique de contes de fées. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il se développé plus vite que moi. En dépit d'être « plus jeune », j'étais une vieille âme qui plus le temps passé, reprenait le contrôle en pensés et en actions de ses faits et gestes avec bien entendu, des rechutes inévitables.

Ainsi, j'ai parlé, marché et me suis développé plus vite que lui mais d'une faible marge car comme je l'ai déjà dit, il était plus vieux avec un corps plus fort et quand on met un enfant plus jeune avec un plus âgé, il prend exemple et apprends plus vite. Bien que pour nous c'est le contraire, j'étais la cadette qui montrer à l'aîné.

Mon premier mot eut lieu quelques jours avant celui de Draco et avait été une grande surprise pour mes parents. J'avais exigeais avec un regard impérieux que ma mère me lise "Beadle le Barde » avec un mot simple « Histoire ».

Avec le recul, je trouve qu'il est profondément ironique pour diverses raisons.

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont de nouveau curieux, le premier mot de mon frère était « Non ».

Pouvez-vous honnêtement me dire que vous êtes surpris ? Il a utilisé ce mot tellement qu'il avait finit par être l'une des rares choses qui pourrait me faire faire une fausse crise de larmes pour m'éloigner de lui.

J'avoue que pendant un temps, j'avais envisagé de laissé Draco faire les première fois…mais pourquoi un enfant parlerait si un simple gémissement lui donnait ce qu'il voulait ou pourquoi marcherait-il quand il voulait constamment être porté ? En bref, j'ai manqué de patience mais cela ne m'aurait pas étonné si sans moi, il aurait été un enfant en retard de développement.

Cela ne veut pas dire bien sur que je réussissais tout du premier coup. J'avais beau avoir les souvenirs, mon corps lui, devait les redécouvrir. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment, c'est dur de devoir réapprendre à marcher. Quand on est adulte, il y a beaucoup de chose qu'on fait par automatisme sans se rendre compte à quel point il est difficile de les faire.

Ainsi mes premiers pas on été suivi d'une longue série de chute et de trébuche en tout genre. Heureusement, maman avait mis en place des charmes de rembourrage dans la plupart de l'aile ouest de la maison qui était celle réservé aux enfants.

Et oui comme vous l'aurez compris, Draco et moi avions une aile entière de la demeure ancestrale réservée exclusivement pour nous-mêmes. Si cela ne suffit pas à expliquer comment « bien lotis » ma nouvelle famille était, je ne suis pas sur qu'il y est une autre façon de vous faire comprendre.

En faite, nous avions toujours eu depuis notre naissance, chacun notre propre espace personnel. Ce qui me laissait très peu de contact avec mon frère jusqu'à ce que je puisse enfin me lever et me déplacer dans la salle de jeux, où nous « socialisons » l'un avec l'autre.

Oui, mère avait effectivement utilisé ce mot.

Depuis ma quatrième vie, j'avais pris l'habitude de faire certaines « missions » auto-imposée dans un ordre bien précis qui ressemblait fortement à une liste « de choses à faire ».

La première a toujours était de me renseigner sur mon environnement immédiat : famille, richesse, époque ainsi que l'histoire du monde magique et non magique car j'avais découvert que même si les mondes se ressemblait, leurs passés différait toujours.

Que se soit pour les guerres, la politique où encore les plus grandes découvertes du siècle, il y avait toujours des différences. C'est pour cela, que je partais toujours du principe que je ne savais rien et que je devais tout découvrir.

Heureusement, mes anciennes connaissances était rangé dans une partie de mon esprit qui ne ce manifestait qu'avec une plus grande concentration, ainsi quand je me rappelai d'une information « d'ailleurs », je ne pouvais pas la confondre avec quelque chose que j'avais appris dans mon existence actuelle.

Pour une personne extérieur et novice cela ne se remarquerait même pas et pour les expérimentés, ils avaient seulement l'impression que je tentais de me remémorer quelque chose que j'avais appris il y a longtemps.

Cela me permettais ainsi, le soir de faire une comparaison détaillé des livres que je lisais car il serait vraiment très bizarre si je mettais à parler, par exemple de la découverte de la potion tue-loup si au final elle n'avait pas existé, ce qui était, en faite, arrivé dans ma troisième réincarnation.

C'est pour cela, que dans ma vie de tous les jours, seuls les informations que j'avais acquises depuis ma naissance étaient en libre service jusqu'à ce que j'avais pu trier mon immense bibliothèque intérieur, me faisant remercier toutes les divinités pouvant m'entendre que le temps dans notre espace mental était beaucoup plus lent.

La deuxième étape, se faisait toujours en même temps, que de m'éduquer sur mon nouveau monde car je ne commencer à lire des livres d'histoires que vers mes cinq ans pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop...bizarre, mais aussi parce que s'il est vrai qu'à mes quatre mois, je reprenais le contrôle de toutes mes facultés cela n'empêchait pas le fait que les seule bouquins auquel j'avais accès était ceux pour les enfants jusqu'à ce que je recevait, avec souvent beaucoup de supplication, l'autorisation d'aller dans la bibliothèque familiale.

Ainsi, j'avais décider de débuter mes investigations qu'à ma cinquième années, date où mes muscles était assez fort pour porter un livre et mon cerveau enfin développé au point de pouvoir supporter la construction de bouclier d'occulmency. J'avais appris, après avoir trouvé un professionnel qui ne me détestais pas dans la matière, que cette discipline de l'esprit ce composait de trois parties distinctes.

L'une, permettait d'ordonner son esprit et les informations s'y trouvant résultant d'une rapidité d'apprentissage. La seconde était d'arriver à construire un mur de protection solide enfermant les souvenirs, ce qui était vraiment très difficile à réaliser car il fallait réussir à le maintenir inconsciemment comme une seconde nature. La dernière étape consistait à empêcher les intrusions, en dégageant en moins de cinq secondes toutes pensées. Car si il n'y avait pas de penser, il n'y avait rien pour le legilimens à s'accrocher et il était ainsi impossible pour lui de rentrer dans l'esprit voulu ou d'attaquer le bouclier mental.

Ainsi, en attente d'être assez vieille pour mon programme, je passais mon temps à étudier mon entourage. J'avais dans mon passé lu les livres de Sherlock Holmes qui mon fait comme l'effet d'un électro-choque. Vous ne pouvais pas savoir, tout ce que j'ai appris en lisant ces bouquins.

Mais bien sur, ce n'est pas avec quelque lecture que j'ai affiner mon sens de la déduction mais plutôt en étudiant le comportement humain que se soit par l'apprentissage de la psychologie ou l'expérience personnel en tant que profiler ou mentaliste.

Oui, comme vous l'aurez compris je n'ai pas toujours travaillé dans le monde sorcier. En faite, en y réfléchissant, je crois bien avoir eu plus d'expérience dans le monde moldu car il y avait tellement plus de choix et d'opportunités et vraiment beaucoup moins de discrimination.

Donc pour faire cours, dans les cas où je devenais une née-de-moldu ou un demi-sang dans un monde sorcier trop ancré dans leur sectarisme pour évoluer, je me retrouvais souvent après avoir comme on le dit si bien « secoué le cocotier » pour mes compatriotes de sang, continuer ma vie dans le monde banal.

C'était dans des situations comme celle là, que j'avais travaillé pour les plus grands expert de la nature humaine qui m'ont permis de pouvoir analyser les personnes en quelques seconde avec un coup d'œil.

Mais pour que cela redevienne un réflexe, il me faudrait du temps...temps que comme un bébé j'avais beaucoup.

Avec mon mini objectif à remplir, j'eus l'impression que ma première année c'était envolé en un battement d'aile, et avant que je le savais, je tenter avec plus ou moins de succès de souffler mon unique bougis qui trônait fièrement sur mon magnifique et gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire.

C'est à peu près dans la même période que j'eus enfin ma première interaction sociale qui eu lieu seulement deux ans et demi après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Il faut dire qu'avant cela, la plupart des familles de la « bonne société » semblait avoir mieux à faire que de jouer avec les enfants…comme par exemple payer de gros pot de vin afin d'éviter la prison…et commettre des parjures…

Pour parler en toute honnêteté, les personnes qui ont impliqué ma première exposition à ceux de « noble sang » étaient pour le dire crûment des Mangemorts. Notez que le mot « ancien » n'a pas été impliqué dans la phrase et non cela n'était pas un oubli de ma part. Lucius Malfoy, mon père, était encore un Mangemort ou, du moins si proche idéologiquement qu'il ne ferait aucune différence.

Je l'ai déjà dit, et je vais probablement le répéter, l'homme était un monstre qui parlait de « chasse de moldu » de la même manière qu'on parlerait d'une sortit pour aller au cinéma…en un mot « TERRIFIANT ».

Mais…il était mon père…celui qui m'avais pris sur ses genoux et lut des histoires. Son maintien en vie, me parut à ces moments comme l'une des choses les plus difficiles à faire.

« …Et vous avez déjà rencontré Draco, mais je ne pense pas vous avoir présentez le plus récent ajout de notre famille. C'est Héléna Malfoy. »

« Elle est vraiment magnifique, Narcissa. Regarde, Amycus, elle ressemble à Lucius, tout comme le petit Draco », dit une femme brune souriante en me regardant où j'étais détenu dans les bras de ma mère et il me fallut une simple seconde pour placer à la fois le nom et le visage…les Carrow.

Le visage vaguement désintéressé du dît « Amycus » emménagea dans mon champ de vision. « Oui chère, absolument magnifique, même si je n'ai pas encore vu cette étincelle de génie que Lucius a tant jaillit ».

Mère ria doucement, « je trouve qu'il est difficile de croire que mon mari jaillit sur quelque chose, Amycus…mais si vous deviez savoir, il est vrais qu'Héléna se développe terriblement vite. Elle parle et marche déjà, en fait. »

_Oui, c'est moi, l'incroyable perroquet, on me paie avec des cacahouètes et des compliments enfantins dégradants._

Bien que pour être honnête, je n'avais pas compris en quoi mon développement était rapide, après tout n'importe quel enfant d'un an et demi peu dire quelques mots…peut-être…je pense…oh!, peu importe…en tout cas, mes enfants (ceux dans les anciens mondes) pouvais le faire.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Amycus, ses yeux tranchant comme un oiseau de proie.

« Oui, ici…, »Ma mère me souleva légèrement pour que je puisse les voir correctement sans à avoir lever la tête, « regarde Héléna, c'est Amycus Carrow et son épouse Alecto. Peux-tu répéter leurs noms ? »

_Je le reprends, je ne suis pas un perroquet, je suis un singe…un singe parlant…_

En me tordant le cou, j'ai regardé ma maman pour lui montrer une moue irritée.

Narcissa cligna des yeux d'étonnement avant de sourire doucement, « S'il te plaît chérie ? Juste pour cette fois et ensuite tu pourras aller lire. »

Mon irritation se calma un peu et je me retournais de nouveau vers le couple qui me regardait fixement et avait l'air si possible, encore plus curieux maintenant. « Eh bien, ma petite ? »

Je déglutis et me concentra sur l'adulte qui venait de parler. Prononcer des mots compliqués quand on est un enfant avec peu de dent était ridiculement difficile. J'avais pensé à décevoir ma mère, mais a décidée autrement, j'avais la légère impression, sans savoir pourquoi, que cela était important. D'ailleurs, il valait mieux être marqué dès le début comme très intelligente.

« A-my-cus », je réussi à dire avec soin, avec mon minuscule doigt pointé vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que je dirigeais mon attention vers sa femme, « A-lec-to ».

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en parfaite synchronisations me faisant glousser de rire, ce qui fit rougir de gêne Amycus.

« Vous amusez ma fille, A-my-cus ? », intervînt Lucius d'une voix traînante, son ton quelque part entre son ricanement vicieux et un rire honnête, « Crabbe et Goyle sont dans le premier salon, laissons nos épouses pour les enfants et allons les rejoindre ».

Amycus hocha la tête, ravalant visiblement une insulte au vu de sa grimace, « A propos de ma proposition, au fait ? Avez-vous réfléchit ? ».

« En effet, je pense que nous pouvons arriver à une attente adéquate... », répondit mon père alors qu'ils quittèrent la pièce m'empêchant d'entendre la suite à la fermeture de la porte.

« Bravo Héléna, ma petite fille est si intelligente », roucoulait ma mère. Une partie de moi était extrêmement fière d'avoir rendu ma maman heureuse, une autre partie par contre était offusqué qu'elle pensée que je ne pouvais pas le faire et voulait traiter le compliment avec dédain.

La bataille entre ces deux sentiments fut bientôt remporté par la joie face aux doigts agiles de Narcissa alors qu'elle chatouillait mon ventre. Alors que je riais dans l'oubli, en essayant avec peu de succès de retrouver un semblant de dignité en tentant de m'éloigner des mains responsable de mon état, je m'efforçais à graver dans mon esprit, l'image de ma génitrice qui en cette instant avait les yeux pétillants d'amour et de gaîté et un beau sourire aux lèvres...en ce moment là, elle était incroyablement magnifique.

Après quelque instant, je fut libéré et déposé dans un parc sorcier pour enfant qui se composait d'épaisses couvertures douces et de grands coussins avec des livres d'images et des animaux en peluches enchantés pour jouer et câliner comme s'ils étaient en vie. A ma grande surprise, deux bébés y étaient déjà. Ils était identique en tout point, de leurs cheveux bruns, à leurs yeux marrons...de toute évidence des jumeaux...ou plutôt des jumelles vu leur robe.

« Regarde ma chérie, c'est Flora et Hestia, je suis sur qu'elles ont envie de jouer avec toi et de devenir tes amies ».

j'avais regardée ma mère incrédule, alors qu'elle me souriait d'un air encourageant, avant de suivre mon instinct et de marcher à quatre pattes pour m'éloigner le plus vite possible des petites filles. J'étais minuscule mais j'avais récupérée mon esprit adulte et je ne pensais pas survivre à jouer à la poupée,ou à la dînette...et...et savait-elle même déjà parlées ou allait-elle se contenter de baver sur moi ? Oui, la fuite était la meilleur solution...

J'avais presque réussi à aller dans le coin le plus éloigné que j'avais étiquetée « zone de sécuritée » avant d'être injustement levée et ré-déposée au milieu du parc, « Allons, allons Héléna ne soit pas timide ».

J'envoyai un regard de pur trahison dirigé vers ma maman, en essayant de lui communiquer mes pensées, pouvant se résumer à « Comment à tu pu ? Je ne veux pas jouer avec elles ? »

Narcissa gardait le sourire, même s'il semblait un peu tendue, « S'il te plaît ma chérie, je te lirai ton histoire préférée ce soir « Oubil la licorne », c'est ton préférée non ? ».

_Hmm...ta corruption est accepté...à contrecœur...mais accepté..._

Avec toute la ressemblance d'un condamné à l'échafaud, j'allais aussi lentement que je pouvais vers les deux enfants. Alors que j'étais entraînée dans un jeu de bloc de construction magique, en passant bizarrement un bon moment, je remarquais distraitement et plutôt tardivement l'absence de mon frère, et que mon père avait mentionné Crabbe et Goyle, ce qui signifiait...

A cette réalisation, mon cœur sembla rater un battement. Pour une raison quelconque, je ne m'étais pas attendu à mes parents de me traité comme Draco. Je n'avais jamais imaginée qu'ils iraient aux même longueur qu'ils avaient eu avec lui dans les autres mondes. Après tout, en tant que seul et unique héritier, le fait qu'ils lui trouvent des « protecteurs » étaient compréhensible, et même avec mon existence je m'y étais attendu mais que moi aussi je me retrouvais avec mes propres Crabbe et Goyle...que ces deux bambins adorables n'étaient ici que pour être moulés en serviteur parfait répondant aux moindres de mes caprices ne m'avait jamais effleurée.

Je me rappelais vaguement les deux hommes parler d'une proposition et avec un sentiment d'angoisse légère, j'avais réalisée que c'était probablement une partie de leur « paiement » pour la servitude des jeunes Carrow.

En regardant Hestia me passait un bloc qu'elle avait sûrement mit à un moment donné dans sa bouche, au vu la bave qui le recouvrait, je me suis promise de ne jamais les traiter comme mon frère et probablement toute ma famille, si donnait l'occasion le ferait...je serai une Malfoy oui...mais à ma façon ! 

10/10


End file.
